The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to a multichip semiconductor package having a through-via and a method of fabricating the same.
Light, small, high-speed and high-performance electronic products may be provided at low prices with the development of an electronic industry. Integrated circuit chips may be housed in semiconductor packages so as to be used in the electronic products. Various researches have been conducted to improve performance of the semiconductor packages. In particular, as high-performance semiconductor packages have been demanded, a through-silicon-via (TSV) technique has been developed instead of a conventional wire bonding technique for a semiconductor package.